Will I ever be satisfied?
by In.The.Closet.97
Summary: Gabriella exposed herself to a different teacher, not Mr Reid, will any good come from the situation or will she be left hanging? Nikki/Vix/Gabriella


Will I ever be satisfied?  
Rated M

A/N: This story is dedicated to my incredibly awesome girlfriend Gem who gave me the idea and the courage to write this piece. I hope you enjoy it, please review!

Gabriella exposed herself to a different teacher, not Mr Reid, will any good come from the situation or will she be left hanging?

It was a difficult situation. She had no idea how she was supposed to handle this. The odd student or two who got physically violent but this was completely out of the blue, she had thought she had come to work prepared for every eventuality but this? She hadn't even though about this! Standing before her was Gabriella Wark, she had been merely speaking to her about one of the lessons in the PRU because she had been transferred there and now...

Now, standing before her was Miss Gabriella Wark, completely bare from the waist up. She knew it was wrong but she was finding it extremely difficult to keep her eyes off the young body, the only bright side to the situation was that Gabriella was of age. Her eyes continuously drifted across the bare chest displayed to her. The silky white skin on display had no imperfections, her eyes moved to the curve of the young beauties neck and again she started to mover her gaze lower, but before she could set her sites on what were most likely to be the most delicious things she had ever seen, her trance was broken by someone speaking.

"See something you like Miss?" Gabriella was staring at her and she knew instantly she had been caught. A red flush crept up her neck, she had never been unable to control her reactions, which then in turn made her question why she had reacted so strongly. The blonde wavy locks did seem some what familiar to her. She needed to turn this around quickly before it got out of hand!

The door of the gym slammed shut! Things had just got worse, how was she suppose to explain to another member of staff this. She couldn't say she didn't do anything, she was snogging a random woman just that morning like one of these horny teenagers, they would think she was after the students too.

She calmed herself and smoothed out the invisible creases in her sports wear and braced herself as she turned around to see which teacher was going to bring her world crashing down. To her surprise there was not a teacher in sight, however she wasn't sure wether that made this situation any better. At first she thought her professional life was ruined but now her private life stared her in the eyes as if questioning the whole thing.

Vix had just been coming to give her the lunch she conveniently left on the side, then again in the rush she left in, it made Vix question wether or not it was someone else who had driven her girl to that point of distraction. So she did what she did best, she twisted the situation so she seemed unscathed. Then later if it turns out her love was no longer with her she would go home, change the bed sheets and climb in to have a good cry for a couple of hours.

"Miss Wark, the cooler, NOW!" She yelled. She needed to show that she in now way instigated what had happened, it was all conjured up by the delusions of this student. Having seen her eyes, Vix could see that maybe here she had mis judged the entire situation. She needed to fix it. She eyed the girl putting her clothes back on and had an idea. If this girl wanted to expose herself to various random people, including her girlfriend maybe they could all have a bit of fun. It would help ease the tension slightly.

"Wait!" Both her girlfriend and Gabriella looked to her, confusion was painted over her girlfriends face and Gabriella seemed thankful she wouldn't have to put her clothes back on, at least to yet anyway. It appeared that the young student enjoyed being bared to other people, and Vix knew exactly how she could take advantage of that factor.

She walked further into the room and grabbed her girl round the waist and pulled her some distance away from the indecent teen as to be sure she would not over hear any of her plans. And quite the plan she had!

"Babe" she began " maybe she doesn't have to keep her clothes on, she's been mentioned in loads of papers and I know she's of age, can't we have a little fun with her". Vix's eyes pleaded with her girl to let them take this opportunity.

"We can't, it's not right Vix, I could get in lots of trouble for that kind of thing" she was still holding Vix's hands, trying to show that she wasn't backing away from her because of this little idea, but she had to keep her head down to stop her eyes betraying her! She may have been saying one thing but her eyes were black with lust.

Vix slid her hand out of her girlfriends grasp, quite easily as well considering how nervous she had become waiting for a response, she took two of her fingers and used them to tilt her girl's head upwards and found in her eyes exactly what she had been looking for. She wanted this too, and by the looks of it almost as must as she did.

"Babe, come on! I want it, you want it and by the state of her nipples, she wants it too! Look at them they are hard and waiting for our touch! Please" Vix spoke in a heated whisper. Her girl looked back at Gabriella taking in the entire sight, Vix was right, it would be a missed opportunity.

"Gabriella get dressed, we are heading down to the PRU", The teacher grabbed her sports jacket off the side of the treadmill and the water bottle on the bench before walking over to the door holding it open for her girlfriend and her student. Her student, now dressed, walked out of the gym with that exact same air of confidence she walked into the gym with.

The three of them walked silently down the deserted corridors of Waterloo Road school. Many students had already left after all very few stayed after the school ours to do extra curricular's or extra work. Gabriella obviously walked in front of the two older women, whilst Vix was navigated through the corridors by the warm hand on the small of her back, the pressure of it comforting her that this was all still ok.

Upon arriving at the PRU the door was again opened for both of them, Gabriella walked in first and threw her bag on the table with a thump and Vix followed placing her bag tidily under the desk at the front.

"So what's my punishment, a detention? Will a twenty cover the hour? I have places to be, people to see!" Gabriella spoke calmly getting her purse out expecting that money would sort her problems out, but how wrong could she possibly be! Vix moved forward seeing that her girl was quite frozen in the moment, hopefully when she got started her girl would feel more comfortable.

"Your teacher and I have come to an agreeme-" Vix started to say before she was rudely interrupted by Gabriella saying "you will only give me a 15 minute detention because you both want to go home and fuck!" She pronounced the last word with such a sultry under tone and flicked her blonde curls over her shoulder, "I wouldn't blame you, I am quite a view"

Vix stood behind Gabriella and grabbed her hips with both hands digging her nails into the sweet flesh, using all her strength she pulled Gabriella back against her, very satisfied when she heard a gasp as Gabriella's body collided with hers. Vix bent her head slightly forward and nuzzled her face into Gabriella's neck. She looked back up and into her girls eyes, she spotted the black pools of arousal immediately, she knew that look very well.

Striding across the room, Gabriella's teacher reached around her clasping her hands around her girlfriends waist and pulled her and Gabriella against her own body. Gabriella tilted her head upwards towards her teacher smirking, she pushed her lips up but was met with cool air. Her teacher moved around her and touched her lips against Vix's . The kiss deepened and Vix tangled her hand in her girls hair and pulled her closer. Gabriella, from her position, was able to see her teachers tongue duelling her girlfriend for dominance.

All of a sudden Gabriella was witnessing one of the most passionate kisses she had ever seen, she was experiencing it, her teachers tongue was pushing into her mouth and she was gladly receiving. They stayed like that for minutes until Gabriella attempted to raise her arms to draw the amazing kisser closer. She pulled to lift her arms and draw her in but she couldn't move her arms. Something was restraining her.

Her teacher pulled away giving Gabriella a chance to assess her situation. Vix, that woman behind her was holding her arms tightly and her teacher was sitting on the desk in front of her, a sassy smile that was typically her was painted on her face and she was holding that blue shirt and her blazer in her hands. The first thought that ran through Gabriella's mind was 'damn, she's hot, she is making me so hot.

Vix relaxed her hold on Gabriella and moved over to the door ensuring it was locked then moving around the room to close all of the blinds, it wasn't wrong but it wasn't the type of thing she wanted getting out, not with most of her family being in this school.

Gabriella was still stood in the middle of the room where Vix left her, it was as if she was glued to the floor. Vix moved in to stand behind her, so close that she could feel the individual hairs standing up on the back of the younger girls neck, she raised her own hand and pulled the silk blonde locks and kissed Gabriella's neck, she could feel the pulse race under her lips, feeling it gave her such a high, knowing what she was doing to her, knowing what they were doing to her.

As she distracted Gabriella kissing her neck, she slid her fingers around to the front of the shirt to undo the buttons one by one. Each undone button was punctuated with a kiss or a bite on her pulse point, each kiss or bite making her throw her head back and moan. Vix pushed forward on Gabriella's back urging her to walk forwards to her now completely topless teacher, her teachers bra was laying over the discarded shirt and blazer.

Never one to be shy, Gabriella moved towards her teacher and every slight step releasing her from the confinement of her shirt! the one Vix was holding onto tightly. Gabriella, assisting her teacher slid her fingers under the elastic of her skirt and shimmied it down her legs leaving her standing in front of the two older women in only her black lace thong.

Vix stood behind Gabriella and admired the view, the black lace a stark contrast with her milky skin. Her pert as hiding the disappearing black string. From in front the teacher could see clearly that Gabriella kept herself well groomed! Her teacher was outright staring at the girls thong, and the outlines that left little to her imagination.

"On my desk Miss Wark" her teachers voice was husky and deep and it sent shivers to Gabriella's core, but it wasn't the only person that it had an effect on. Gabriella jumped up on to the unusually empty desk and started at the ladies as if asking for an explanation. The only one offered was "if it wasn't you being fucked on the desk right it would be your teacher, I always prepare". At this a hot blush crept up Vix's girlfriends neck and settled in her cheeks.

Not wanting to draw attention to it, she got on with what she was doing or who she was doing was more like it. She roughly pushed Gabriella on the desk a spread her legs wide, planting both of the girls feet firmly on the desk. Kneeling between the girls legs she pulled the thong straight off, it was drenched, it wasn't like that would have been any use anyway. She looked up from where she was and saw her girlfriend Vix naked and kneeling above Gabriella's face.

Slowly Vix lowered her dripping cunt to Gabriella's salivating mouth. At the first contact Vix threw her head back and moaned, she had been setting with her girl all day, she was quite affected by it. Gabriella put her tongue to good use and flicked it across the red swollen clit that was being forced upon her face. Well she used the word forced but it wasn't like she wasn't enjoying it.

Just as Vix started to move faster rubbing her lips all over Gabriella's face, the teacher who was still between her legs thrust 2 fingers inside of her gaping pussy. She would have screamed if she had the option but her mouth was occupied so all that was let out was a strong vibration and pushed Vix closer and closer to her much desired orgasm.

As Vix hit her orgasm, Gabriella continued to work her tongue over the abused clit, feeling every pulse and throb, waiting for Vix's orgasm to finish. Once finished Vix climbed off of Gabriella and tried standing on her weak legs that had turned to jelly. From the side Vix began to tease and punch Gabriella's nipples, this was going to be her punishment. The young girl on the table knew nothing about this couples biggest fetish, but she was soon going to find out.

Vix covered her mouth to stop her before she could release a full scream. "Miss B-" her teacher was thrusting in and out dragging her fingers over a soft spongy spot inside of the girl that made her buck and lift her hips each and every time, her repeating the words "take it" and "soak my hand".

"You know her name, why not scream that?" Vix asked, Gabriella tried her hardest to formulate a response but was so preoccupied trying to get air into her lungs. Her teacher built her up higher and higher, not letting her have a moments rest.

The next thing Gabriella felt were tongues not one but two. One was licking and suckling and her sensitive nipples and one was drawing teasing patterns over her clit again and again. As she moved her head, her eyes caught the time, it was 4:22. They had been teasing her for at least 50 minutes and it wasn't like anyone at home would notice her absence so she could enjoy the sinful things the tongue between her legs was doing.

Then it hit! A coil inside her started to tighten and wind, she could feel her impending orgasm draw closer, closer...

"NIKKI", the scream resonated through the empty classroom, Nikki and Vix had pulled away at the same time leaving her a writhing mess on the desk. Without a sound the two adults dressed her as she was unable to do so herself. They both helped her off the desk and halfway to the exit.

Once reaching the exit though her teacher spoke "you will be here again tomorrow, and every night after until you learn to behave like a good girl does, either that or until we are satisfied, whichever one takes the longest". All of this was said with a charming smile as she held her girlfriend close. Gabriella left with a quiet "yes miss" desperate to leave and satisfy her needs, but she knew. She knew that she couldn't, only Nikki and Vix could do that, and to be satisfied by the she needed to be a good girl, so the question was...

"Will I ever be satisfied completely?"

The end


End file.
